burn and protect phoenix
by ichihime4
Summary: Somethings happening to Orihime and she doesn't know what to do so who does she turn too for help Ichihime
1. Chapter 1 inner world

**hey ichihime lovers I've decided to write a new story I just came up with it in my head so if you don't like it or you have any ideas just tell me.**

**I don't own Bleach or Bleach characters Kubo Tite does**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a peaceful night in Karakura the moon the only light source you could see, the streets quite apart from that one person telling a stray cat to shut the fuck up. You would think everything was normal but for Inoue Orihime this was just the beginning.

"where am I?"

Confused and puzzled Orihime looked around her surroundings to make out where she was, only to spot flowers, trees and beside the tree was a bench which someone sitting on it their backs faced toward Orihime.

"um hello"

"excuse me but where am I"

No reply could be heard only the wind and the sounds of the plants moving in sync. Signing deeply Orihime made her way up to the bench slowly scared that something was wrong with the shadowy figure that she could see. Only 3 feet away from the woman and Orihime stopped,pain, she was in pain she could feel the movement of an object inside of her going through her right beast Orihime looked down and to her horror she could see red seeping through the sky blue of her nighty. Then there was a laugh but where was it coming from it sound so near yet so faraway and it was laughing at her the malices presented loud and clear from it then it stopped and the words started to come out.

**"Seems like Queeny was easier to kill then I thought, though it would of been nice to have been given a challenge for once" **

Trying to hold herself up right Orihime summon her Shun Shun Rikka to heal herself however to her dismay nothing happened.

"**what's wrong Queeny your powers not working"**

"who are you, where am I and what have you done with my powers"

**"Where should I start oh how about who I am I thought it would be obvious when you saw me but I guess your as dumb as you look. I'm your Hollow self and as for where you are this is your inner world your powers won't work here unless their your shinigami powers which I doubt you'll be able to get and defeat me but you can try"**

With that Orihimes hollow self flashed stepped and reappeared behind her. In the state that she was in Orihime didn't have time to dodge and took a slash to her back.

"Ahh"Orihime screamed sshe fell t he gound with hollow standing above her

**" Any last words Queeny before I take over your body"**

Trying to stay concious Orihime tried to get up but to no use she was losing conciousness fast, she was going to die and the only think she could think off was Ichigo.

"Tell Ichigo that I..."

Then everything went blank

_"Orihime"_

"hello who's calling my name"

_"Orihime I am your zanpakuto you mustn't give up not here not ever, you have proven to me that you are worth my strength and therefore I will tell you my name" _

**" Good night Queeny hope you enjoy the afterlife"**

Just before the hollow could stab Orihime through the heart there was a burst of light causing the hollow to fall a few feet away from where they once stood and in their place was Orihime with a zanpakuto consisting of a black and orange hilt and a blade that could blind you if you looked at it directly.

**"WHAT THE HELL BITCH HOW DID YOU GET THAT SWORD"**

There was no reply only Orihime standing their with a determined look on her face and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

**" WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO JUST STAY STILL SO I CAN TAKE OVER YOUR BODY ALREADY AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR YOUR SHIT"**

" Moyasu to hogo Fenikkusu (Burn and Protect phoenix)"

Turning around without the time to block the Hollow was sent flying by the force of Orihimes attack the flame enveloping her burning her as if she was a piece of meat that needed cooking. The last thing Orihime heard before she blackout was "this ain't the last of me when you come back I'll end you hahahaha bye for now Queeny" and everything went black.

Shooting up Orihime woke up looking around to notice she was back in her bedroom looking at the clock she noticed it was 9.00 in the morning. Without the energy to go back to bed Orihime got out of bed and decided that it would be best to talk to Ichigo about it but first she needed to see if he was free she picked up her phone to call Ichigo.

**Ichigo**/Orihime

**"Hello"**

"Hi Kurosaki-Kun it's Orihime"

**"Hey Inoue what's up is there something wrong?"**

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, that was why I called you to see if you were free because I don't know who else to talk to about it."

**"Yeah I'm free Inoue so why don't you come over to my house and we'll talk there"**

"OK see you then Kurosaki-Kun"

**"Bye"**

"Bye"

And they both hung up the phone

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm going to Kurosaki-Kun's house yeah I've been there before but that was mostly when the others were with us. Wait what am I going to wear I best hurry up I don't want to leave Kurosaki-Kun waiting"

10 minutes late Orihime was ready and dressed in a purple skirt and blazer with pink features and a white and pink top to show of some of her chest a red belt with a gold buckle a white bangle and a silver and gold necklace and some white ballet shoes to finish the look checking her apperance in the mirror Orihime then left to go to Ichigo's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(knock knock)_

**Ichigo**/Orihime

**"Coming"**

In a few seconds Ichigo appeared at the door dressed in a white top with black writing on it, a black sleeveless jacket, medium coloured blue jeans with a black and metal checked belt and a pair of black trainers with some white outlines.

"You look so hot"

Totally oblivious to notice that she said that out loud unfortunely Ichigo heard.

**"Inoue did you just say I look hot"**

Just realising what just happened Orihime started turning from pink to as red as a tomato not being able to come to terms with what she just did.

**"You OK Inoue"**

"O offf course IIIII am whyyyyyy wouldn't I be don't I look fine to you"

**"No your changing colours maybe we should just go and sit down"**

"OK then"

Ichigo let Orihime inside and they went up stairs to Ichigo's bedroom

**" So what is it that you wanted to talk about"**

At once Orihime turned serious if it was anyone else Ichigo would of done the same thing but because it was Orihime he couldn't take her seriously and started laughing at her instead.

"Kurosaki-Kun why are you laughing?"

**"it's just your face when you turn serious it looks odd on you but I'll stop now what's wrong?"**

For half an hour Orihime explain to Ichigo what happened last night, suddenly Ichigo's scowl was getting deeper and deeper the more she went on with her dream. Then he spoke.

**"I don't understand how this is possible the shinigami part I understand cause Rangiku's your sister but a hollow as well just doesn't make sense, it's as if the same thing that happen to me is happening to you as well with your hollow self trying to kill you and you learn your swords name. The best thing i can think off is that we go to Urahara shop and we ask him what to do."**

_"Well well Kurosaki-San and Inoue-San your in luck I know what's going on and it has to do with love"_


	2. Chapter 2 the other side of me

Here is me scared to death that no ones read this story so I decided to write a new chapter to calm my nervous hope you enjoy this )

I don't own Bleach or Bleach characters Kubo Tite does

Chapter 4: the other side of me

"What" Ichigo and Orihime started in union one more quite then the other.

"Woah woah woah what do you mean by love I don't get what that has to do with any of this?" Questioned a confused Ichigo

"My my Kurosaki-San sounds like you don't understand love"

"Well I'm too busy with school and fighting hollows that I don't have time for any of that"

"Oh your in denile Kurosaki-San I think your father and sisters were right, now I don't know what to do about Inoue-san's situation"

"Wait hold up old goat chin and my sisters were right about what"

"That you swing the other way if you know what I mean"the shop keeper grinned.

"I'm not gay you idiot I like girls, I've got nothing wrong with gay people I just don't like guys"

"So defensive Kurosaki-San"

"Shut up hats and clogs"

"If you say so but were get off topic I believe that the cause of Inoue-San becoming a shinigami and having a hollow all has to do with you Kurosaki-san"

"ME what does any of this have to do with me"

"Bad Kurosaki-San bad were you not listening to anything I said before it's because of love it comes in different shapes,sizes and ways you just haven't noticed yet whereas Inoue-San knows what I'm talking about"

At this point Ichigo started looking at Orihime who started blushing and turned away because of embrassment.

Anyway enough with that I believe the basements set up for your inner battle are you ready Inoue-san the only reason I am doing this is because before you can begin your training you need to beat your hollow to decrease the chances of your hollow trying to take over"

"So even if I defeat my hollow there are still chances of her being able to take over"

"Correct Inoue-san so are you ready to do that?"

"YYessss"Orihime spoken hesitantly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Look who's back it's Queeny guess the fights come early, this time I'm not going to lose to the likes of you" the hollow smirked.

"I won't let you I'll beat you and stop you everytime you try no matter what"

"Oh so touching, NOT" the hollows smirk turn into a full face grin.

Without a second to lose Orihime flash stepped reappering in front of her hollow self, holding the hilt of her sword Orihime went to attack the hollows left side which was left wide open however the hollow was too quick and flash step behind Orihime who turned round to block the attack.

"You've improve queeny which is good for me when I take over your body and I'll be even more stronger then I a now but enough able instead of using our zanpukutos how about we test our strength as well as our speed so no weapons just girl to girl"

"Deal"

With that being said they both flashed stepped and appered in the air you could see the collide hits they made and were just about able to see their figures they were just to quick for anyone to see.

After awhile they both reappered on the floor Orihime was fine no cuts on her but the hollow was another thing she was bleeding from cuts all over her body and was just about able to stand using her zanpukuto for support the hollow hiss

"How was that possible you beat me again and you don't even have a scratch on you guess you are stronger then me so I'll allow to use my powers but just know this if you every let your guard down I'll take over and that's just to stop us from getting killed so you best watch out"

With that said the hollow disappered and orihime black out once again to wake up in the shop keepers basement.

"Ahh Inoue-San it looks like you have defeat your hollow and without a scratch on you, you must be stronger then I believe you to be, well while you were in your inner world Inoue-san me and Kurosaki-San decided the best people to train with is the me, kurosaki-San, yourichi-San and the Visards after all we are all experts in this situation if I say so myself"

"That sounds great Urahara-San but what about school" Orihimes happy demeaner vashised and turned into a worried one"

"Oh Inoue-San there is no need t worry everythings been taken care of so you can go home get some rest and b ready for tomorrow and before I forget Inoue-San it has been agreed between me and Kurosaki-San that you will be staying the night at the Kurosaki's household and make your way to me in the morning for your training"

"Hey hat and clogs when did we talk about this" yelled a confused Ichigo

"We didn't me and kurosaki-San did also know as your father" Urahara chuckled

"Now that makes more sense come on Inoue I guess your staying with me" stated a calmer Ichigo

"I can't do that I don't want to be a burden to your family plus what am I going to wear my clothes are at my house" Orihime stated in an upset voice

"Inoue-San Kurosaki-San (Isshin) went to your house and packed everything you will need don't ask me how he got into your house because I'm not a snake and I'm sure we can all agree that your not a burden" said the shop keeper honestly

With that Orihime smiled and walked away with Ichigo to his house.

That's it for this chapter next one will be them at Ichigo's house and Inoues training

Ichihime X


End file.
